Game engines may be highly optimized pieces of software that provide a framework for 3D (three dimensional) rendering, user interaction, scene management, physics modeling, artificial intelligence and other capabilities needed for a given game application. Game applications can use hardware-accelerated graphics APIs (application programming interfaces) to leverage the capabilities of a local GPU (graphics processing unit), wherein this leveraging can include offloading graphical and non-graphical computation to the GPU in order to maintain interactive frame rates. In particular, the normal methodology may be to transfer content from the host system's disk, decode/decompress the content as necessary into system memory, then transfer the content to the GPU using an API (e.g., DirectX or OpenGL APIs). This process is typically bound by the disk IO (input/output) capability of the host system. Accordingly, there can be considerable overhead imposed by the host system hardware during memory operations (e.g., the load, transfer and storage of game assets to/from volatile memory dedicated to the GPU). Indeed, such overhead may be experienced each time the application initializes or updates during run-time.